robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
UnMakerBot
UnMakerBot was a Lightweight built by Caustic Creations that competed in RoboGames 2015.It was a Silver, four-wheeled, invertible robot armed with a very powerful drum spinner. UnMakerBot did well at RoboGames 2015, winning the Gold Medal on its only appearance so far. The team that built UnMakerBot also built a Heavyweight Robot for BattleBots called Poison Arrow 'that competed in season 2 of the ABC Reboot. Poison Arrow was a heavyweight with Growler and Buzz (a fire-breathing drone) included. They were likely unable to attend RoboGames 2016 due to the close timing of the two events. Robot History RoboGames 2015 UnMakerBot's first ever match was against the powerful Brazilian bar spinner 'RIP. This fight started with UnMakerBot getting up to speed, while RIP avoided it to get its weapon spun up. Once RIP was spun up the two bots collided, with UnMakerBot's drum sending RIP several feet into the air. RIP tried to get away and get its bar spun up but UnMakerBot then caught up to it by the rails, and delivered three huge hits. Each one sending RIP flying, and it landed immobilized with a chain hanging out. RIP then tapped out giving UnMakerBot a win by knockout in its first RoboGames match. UnMakerBot's next fight was against another Brazilian robot, the vertical spinner K-Torze. This fight started with both bots spinning up, and colliding weapon to weapon, however both robots stayed on the ground. UnMakerBot then hit K-Torze on the side, sending sparks flying, it followed this up with another hit that popped K-Torze into the air. K-Torze then attempted to attack with its vertical spinner, but UnMakerBot met it weapon to weapon, and sent it flying again. Once K-Torze landed it was clear that it was immobilized, and UnMakerBot did a victory dance as it was counted out. This meant that UnMakerBot had won its second fight in a row by knockout. This win put UnMakerBot into the Lightweight Quarter-Finals against yet another Brazilian machine, and defending RoboGames Gold medalist, the drum spinner of Federal M.T. In what would be the first of three matches between the two in the event. This match started with both robots spinning up, UnMakerBot was the first to strike, landing a hit on Federal M.T.'s wedge. UnMakerBot, and Federal M.T. then collided weapon to weapon several times before UnMakerBot landed a hit that managed to flip the Brazilian drum spinner. This allowed UnMakerBot to come in and hit Federal M.T. again, sending it flying. UnMakerBot followed this up with another hit, this one righted Federal M.T. and tore a piece off of it. UnMakerBot, and Federal M.T. then drove to the middle of the arena, where UnMakerBot launched another attack, popping Federal M.T. into the air. It repeated this attack near the rails, and followed this up with another attack that bent Federal M.T.'s wedge upwards. Now in the middle of the arena again UnMakerBot flipped Federal M.T. yet again, it followed this up with a second attack that righted it, and a third attack which peeled up more of Federal M.T.s wedge. UnMakerBot then delivered a severe hit to Federal M.T., this attack tore both of its wheels off. The mangled hulk of Federal M.T. was then counted out giving UnMakerBot its third win by knockout. UnMakerBot then met Hal, and Hannah Rucker's plow Blue in the Semi-Finals. Blue started this fight by trying to box rush UnMakerBot, this however failed and it got flipped by UnMakerBot's drum. UnMakerBot then went on the attack, sending Blue flying, after this Blue attempted to shove UnMakerBot, but simply got thrown by the powerful drum spinner again. After another minor hit on Blue, UnMakerBot got back up to speed, and sent Blue flying yet again. UnMakerBot then tried to get around to the rear of Blue, this failed and UnMakerBot simply hit the front of Blue, flipping it once more. After spooling up the drum again, UnMakerBot got another hit on Blue that sent it into the air, not satisfied UnMakerBot hit Blue again, this time launching it higher. UnMakerBot then tried to hit Blue two more times before delivering yet another hit to its clearly outmatched opponent. UnMakerBot then delivered another slam to the front of Blue, before positioning itself in front of the rails, and delivering a third blow. This hit sent Blue out of the arena, and into the losers bracket, and meant that UnMakerBot continued its knockout streak. UnMakerBot was now in the finals for a rematch with Federal M.T., which had advanced its way throught the losers bracket after its first run in with UnMakerBot. This fight started with bothe bots trying to get position, Federal M.T. got it first and delivered a minor hit to UnMakerBot. It followed this attack up with another one that sent UnMakerBot skidding to the rails. UnMakerBot then got back up to speed, and attacked the left wheel of Federal M.T. however this did nothing, and UnMakerBot followed it up with an attack on Federal M.T.'s wedge. After this, both machines traded hits with Federal M.T. getting the worst of it, as UnMakerBot managed to flip it. UnMakerBot then launched Federal M.T. again, this righted the nimble Brazilian robot, which then tried attacking UnMakerBot again, nearly getting flipped in the process. UnMakerBot then delivered two more minor hit, before it lined up for an attack once more, and launched Federal M.T. yet again. This hit ripped the front right armored wedge off of Federal M.T. as well as flipped it. UnMakerBot then righted Federal M.T., and went in for another attack however this hit blew UnMakerBot's weapon ESC, and the reciever reset UnMakerBot was then counted out. However due to Federal M.T. getting into the finals through the losers bracket, it had to face UnMakerBot a second time. The second fight started with both machines beat up pretty badly, Federal M.T. had no drive on one side of the machine, but a fully working weapon, and UnMakerBot not having a functional weapon due to the ESC blowout last fight. However despite being rendered weaponless UnMakerBot still had full mobility, and when the fight started it used this to slam Federal M.T. into the rails. As Federal M.T. slowly started to spin its way out of the corner UnMakerBot whacked it with its back end. Federal M.T. then spun its way to yet another arena side rail, and managed to make contact on UnMakerBot with its weapon creating a few sparks. After this UnMakerBot managed to get Federal M.T. stuck under the rails, unlike previous RoboGames there was no unstick rule, and UnMakerBot tried to free its opponent to make the fight last longer. However Federal M.T. was stuck hard, and no amount of pushing by UnMakerBot could free it. Fedearl M.T. was then counted out, and this meant that UnMakerBot would take home the Gold Medal. UnMakerBot did not return the following year however, it returned in 2017. RoboGames 2017 After reccieving a bye in the first round, UnMakerBot's first opponent was Son of Spam. This fight started with UnMakerBot spinning up, Son of Spam then drove to the center of the arena where it stopped working, and was counted out. This put UnMakerBot in the Round of 8 once more where it faced Bigly. This match started with both bots spinning up. Bigly then went weapon to weapon with UnMakerBot, which sent Bigly flying, completely shattering its weapon bearings, and flipping it. However UnMakerBot then started smoking, and its weapon broke down too, but not before flipping Bigly two more times. The match then resorted to a pushing match, in which UnMakerBot easily shoved the inverted Bigly against the wall where it was counted out. Bigly right-side up again but now UnMakerBot smoking! — Dave Calkins as UnMakerBot burns out its weapon motor. This put UnMakerBot into the semi-finals once again where it faced Carolina Campos morena zoios de jabuticaba linda e sensual. However upon examining their robot the team found that there was no actual damage done to the weapon motor, and that the smoke was merely due to the weapon belt skipping its tracks. "I think I kind of shattered their weapon shaft so their whole drum kind of came flopping out a bit, and that hit my belt actually skipped tracks so it was rubbing against the side of the robot which is why all that smoke was going on. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but I saw smoke, and decided to play it safe, I figured I was ahead on points so I shoved him against the wall, and high centered him" '' — Team Captain: Zach Goff. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 10 *'Losses:' 1 Outside of RoboGames UnMakerBot also competed at the 2014 STEM Tech Olympiad, where it also won the whole event. The team that built UnMakerBot, Caustic Creations would also enter Season 2 of ABC's Battlebots reboot with '''Poison Arrow', where they reached the Quarter-Finals before losing to Bombshell. They didn‘t compete in Season 3 due to clashes with This Is Fighting Robots. Team Caustic Creations would fight in Season 4 with a new robot, Copperhead. Trivia *With the exception of Blue all the opponents that UnMakerBot faced in RoboGames 2015 were from Brazil. In fact throughout its entire career, most of UnMakerBot's opponents were Brazilian. *Both times UnMakerBot competed in RoboGames it became the champion, and both times it faced Federal M.T. in the finals. Honours Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Combat Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Lightweight Gold Medalists Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots that have damaged the arena Category:Allstars Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors